Amantes Secretos
by Princess of good and evil
Summary: Regina Mills viaja a Francia para pasar las vacaciones de invierno con su madre y su nueva familia. En Francia conoce a Emma una mujer guapa e inteligente de la que se enamora. Pero Regina sabe que eso no puede ser, que ahora Emma es parte de la familia. Emma y Regina mantendrán una relación secreta que ocultaran de toda su familia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola.**

 **Antes que nada este es el primer fic que escribo, no soy muy buena en esto de escribir.**

 **Se acepta cualquier crítica**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

-Regina, ¿Estás bien?

-Si Zelena, estoy bien -dijo Regina tratando de tranquilizar a su hermana.

Era la primera vez que Regina viaja en avión, no es que tuviera miedo, solo eran nervios. iba a Francia visitar a su madre Cora y su nueva familia "Genial" pensó Regina. Hace 5 años que su madre se había casado con Leopoldo, un multimillonaria empresario Francés. Su madre era feliz tenía que aceptarlo, ahora tenía una nueva familia.

-Estas muy pálida Gina ¿segura que estas bien?

-Si Zelena. -contestó Regina algo enojada.

-Ok esta bien Regina per...

Zelena fue interrumpida por la voz de una azafata.

Buenos días, Sras. y Sres. En nombre de unforgettable summer, el comandante y toda la tripulación, les damos la bienvenida a bordo del este vuelo A-128 con destino a Francia cuya duración estimada es de 8 horas 28 minutos.  
Por motivos de seguridad, y para evitar interferencias con los sistemas del avión, los dispositivos electrónicos portátiles no podrán utilizarse durante las fases de despegue y aterrizaje. Los teléfonos móviles deberán permanecer desconectados desde el cierre de puertas hasta su apertura en el aeropuerto de destino. Por favor, comprueben que su mesa está plegada, el respaldo de su asiento totalmente vertical y su cinturón de seguridad abrochado.

Cuando el avión empezó a despegar Regina inmediatamente tomó la mano de su hermana y la apretó con todos sus fuerzas.

-Te importaría devolverme mi mano, ya no la siento -inmediatamente Regina soltó la mano de su hermana y pudo notar que estaba algo roja.

-Lo siento -fue lo único que salió de la boca de Regina.

-No importa -dijo Zelena tallándose su mano.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada durante el resto del vuelo. Zelena por su parte se había quedado dormida y Regina estaba leyendo un libro que su amiga Kathryn le había regalado de navidad.

La voz de la azafata interrumpió las respectivas actividades de las hermanas.

Señores Pasajeros, bienvenidos al aeropuerto de Francia. Por favor, permanezcan sentados con el cinturón de seguridad abrochado hasta la completa parada del avión y que las señales se hayan apagado. Tenga precaución al abrir los compartimentos superiores y comprueben que llevan consigo todo su equipaje de mano y objetos personales. En nombre de unforgettable summer, el Comandante y toda la tripulación, nos despedimos de ustedes esperando que el vuelo con nosotros haya sido de su agrado y confiando en verles nuevamente a bordo.

El avión comenzó su aterrizaje y Regina como la miedosa que es, tomo la mano de su hermana volviendo a apretar y dejándola más roja de la que ya estaba.

-Lo siento -dijo Regina soltando la mano de hermana que ahora estaba más roja que un tomate.

-ok -fue lo único que Zelena dijo, el dolor de su mano eran tan fuerte que apenas podía hablar.

Cada una cogió sus respectivas cosas.

Cuando bajaron del avión lo primero que hicieron fue recoger sus maletas. Tardaron un par de minutos en llegar pero por fin las tenían.

Las dos hermanas caminaron hasta llegar a la salida del aeropuerto, una vez fuera buscaron con la mirada a su madre y nada no estaba.

-Segura que vendrá por nosotras -dijo Zelena.

-Sí -contestó Regina. -Ayer la llamé para decirle que llegaríamos a Francia aproximadamente a las 6 de la tarde.

A lo lejos Regina pudo ver a una mujer con un cartel que decía:

 _"Zelena & Regina Mills" _

Las dos hermanas caminaron hasta llegar a donde estaba aquella mujer.

-Hola -dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Hola -contestó aquella mujer rubia. -Ustedes deben ser Zelena y Regina Mills ¿no? -dijo la mujer señalando a cada una.

-Sí -dijo Regina mirándola fijamente. -Y ¿tú eres?

-Ah, perdon por no presentarme, soy Emma, Emma Swan un gusto conocerlas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola. :p**

 **Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Once Upon A Time.**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

-Emma, hola mucho gusto. -saludo Zelena alegremente.

-Si, mucho gusto. -dijo Regina con una enorme sonrisa. * Vamos Regina deja de sonreír como una tonta * Pensó Regina.

-Bueno, tenemos que irnos Cora las está esperando en casa. -dijo Emma sonriéndole a Regina.

-Ok. -dijo Regina volviendo a sonreír. * Deja de sonreír como una estúpida Regina, concentrate * Pensó Regina.

Ninguna de las tres dijo nada durante todo el viaje, solo se escuchaba la música que sonaba por la radio.

De Repente Emma empezó a cantar rompiendo el incomodo silencio:

 _I've got a hole in my pocket  
where all the money has gone  
and I've got a whole lot of work  
to do with your heart  
cause it's so busy, mine's not _

-¡Genial!, ahora tendré que escuchar cantar a esta mujer. -pensó Regina.

 _Loving strangers, loving strangers,  
loving strangers, oh…_

 _It's just the start of the winter  
and I'm all alone  
and I've got my eye right on you  
give me a coin and I'll take you to the moon  
give me a beer and I'll kiss you so foolishly, _

_like you do when you lie, when you're not in my thoughts,  
like you do when you lie and I know it's not my imagination_

 _Loving strangers, loving strangers,  
loving strangers, oh… " _

Después de varios minutos manejando llegaron a la gran casa de Cora.

-Hemos llegado. -dijo Emma estacionando del coche.

Cuando ambas mujeres salieron del coche Regina vio salir a un niño de la puerta principal corriendo.

-Mamá. -dijo el pequeño corriendo hacia Emma.

-Hola mi amor. -Emma cargo al pequeño en sus brazos.

-¿Quienes son ellas?. -dijo el pequeño señalando a las dos mujeres.

-Ella es Zelena y Regina.

-Hola pequeño, ¿cómo te llamas?. -dijo Regina.

-Me llamo Henry. -contestó tímidamente.

-Es tan tierno. -dijo Zelena agarrando las mejillas del pequeño.

-¿Por qué no vamos adentro? Sidney se encargará de subir su equipaje a sus habitaciones.

-Ok.

Cuando entraron a la casa lo primero que vieron fue un cartel que decía: " **Bienvenidas Zelena & Regina**", después notaron la presencia de personas que no conocían y de su querida madre.

-Hijas. -dijo Cora corriendo a abrazar a sus dos hijas.

Las tres mujeres se dieron un gran abrazo sin darse cuenta de que todos en la sala las estaban viendo.

-Chicas quiero presentarles a mi nueva familia. -dijo cora apunto de llorar.

-Ella es Mary, mi hijastra.

-Hola. -dijo Mary con una sonrisa.

-Hola. -contestaron las hermanas Mills.

* Parece un duende con ese cabello y esas orejas " Pensó Regina.

-Ella es Emma mi otra hijastra y él es su hijo Henry, supongo que ya se conocen. -Cora sonreía al ver a sus hijas.

-Sí mamá.

Regina no podía dejar de mirar a Emma, era tan guapa * de segura estará casada * pensaba Regina, pero... y donde esta el marido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola :3**

 **Gracias por leer mi fic c: y a los comentarios que me hacen sonreír :)**

 **Ningún personaje me pertenece son propiedad de Once Upon A Time.**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

-¡Genial! Todos están ebrios. -se decía a sí misma Emma.

Todos llevaban más de dos horas celebrando la llegada de las hermana mills, empezaron a beber tranquilamente pero terminan emborrachándose. Cora había empezado a cantar con sus dos hijas y Mary y Leopoldo era el único lúcido en aquella mesa. Emma por su parte se había pasado toda la noche jugando con su hijo hasta que llegó la hora de dormir del pequeño.

-¿Cuanto más soportare escuchar a estas mujeres?. -Pensó Emma. -menos mal que Henry ya se durmió y no tiene que oír a estas locas. Con lo hermoso que cantan.

Cora y compañía seguían cantando.

 _Qui dit étude dit travail,  
Qui dit taf te dit les thunes,  
Qui dit argent dit dépenses,  
Qui dit crédit dit créance,  
Qui dit dette te dit huissier,  
Oui dit assis dans la merde.  
Qui dit Amour dit les gosses,  
Dit toujours et dit divorce.  
Qui dit proches te dis deuils car les problèmes ne viennent pas seul.  
Qui dit crise te dis monde dit famine dit tiers- monde.  
Qui dit fatigue dit réveille encore sourd de la veille,  
Alors on sort pour oublier tous les problèmes.  
Alors on danse_

En ese momento Regina, Zelena y Mary empezaron a bailar.

* Regina se ven tan sexy bailando de esa forma * pensaba Emma viendo bailar a la morena.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas más hasta que las tres quedaron cansadas de tanto bailar y cantar.

-Emma, te importaría subir a Regina y Zelena a sus cuartos. -le dijo su padre. -yo llevaré a Mary y Cora.

-Si esta bien papa. -contestó Emma agarrando a cada mujer de un brazo.

Emma subió como pudo las escaleras con las dos mujeres que no paraban de reír y gritar, primero llevó a Zelena a su habitación y por último a Regina.

-Oh vamos Emma, diviértete mujer, todavía sobra alcohol. -dijo Regina riendo.

-Yo no tomo Regina.

-Amargada. -le contestó Regina gritando.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Regina, Emma la empujó a la cama y como la torpe que es resbaló cayendo encima de la morena.

-Perdón. -dijo avergonzada

-Shhh. -dijo Regina. -Todo la noche no parabas de mirarme ¿Porque?. Estoy borracha mas no ciega

-Yo... bueno... e es que. -¿Que le dijo? Que se veía hermosa bailando. -piensa Emma, piensa no seas estúpida di algo.

En ese momento Regina le dio un pequeño beso en los labios dejando a la rubia totalmente helada por el atrevimiento de la morena.

-Ya vete quiero dormir. -dijo Regina empujando a la rubia.

Emma sin pensarlo se paró y se fue corriendo a su habitación, sin dejar de pensar en ese beso, el tacto de sus labios con los suyos, las mariposas que sentía en su estómago.

-Debió ser el alcohol. - pensó Emma.

 **Si, si, lo se no es el mejor capitulo, lo escribi medio despierta medio dormida.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola. :p**

 **Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Once Upon A Time.**

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

Al día siguien Regina se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Nunca volveré a tomar. -decía Regina masajeandose las sienes.

-Necesito una ducha con agua fría. -pensó Regina dirigiéndose al baño.

Cuando terminó de bañarse decidió regresar a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa, Regina escucho que alguien entraba a su habitación, decidió voltear pensando que era su hermana.

-Regina, cora quie... -En ese momento Emma alzó la vista viendo a Regina en ropa interior.

-¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar Señorita Swan? -dijo Regina alzando una ceja.

-Lo siento. -contestó Emma.

-Bueno, ¿Qué quieres Emma?. -dijo Regina viendo como Emma cada vez se ponía más roja.

-Bueno... que el desayuno ya esta listo. -Emma cada vez se ponía más nerviosa al ver a Regina en ropa interior.

Zelena que pasaba por el cuarto de su hermana escuchó la pequeña conversación de su hermana y Emma. Vio lo que pasaba y decidió intervenir.

-¿Qué está pasando?. -Pregunto Zelena entrando al cuarto de su hermana.

-Nada, yo ya me voy. -respondió Emma saliendo del cuarto.

-Regina, ¿Qué fue eso? y ¿Porque estas en ropa interior?. -pregunto Zelena.

-Acabo de salir de bañarme y Emma entró a mi habitación sin tocar. -respondió Regina.

-Oh Regina, Emma estaba roja como un tomate. -dijo Zelena. -Y ponte algo de ropa.

-Lo se. -contestó Regina con una enorme sonrisa.

-No Regina, ¿Te gusta?. -pregunto Zelena cada vez más alterada.

-No, si eso te hace sentir bien Zelena. - Contestó Regina mientras se ponía su ropa.

-Zorra. -murmuró Zelena. -mejor bajemos a desayunar.

-Te escuche querida. -dijo Regina.

Al bajar vieron a un nuevo invitado en la mesa. ¿Quien es? Se preguntaban las hermanas.

-Hijas, quiero presentarles a David, el prometido de Mary. -dijo Cora.

-Hola mucho gusto. -dijo David saludando a cada una.

-Mucho gusto. -dijeron cada una.

El desayuno fue tranquilo nadie decía ninguna palabra, de vez en cuando Emma y Regina intercambiaban una que otra miranda. Cuando dieron por acabado el desayuno Cora decidió romper el silencio.

-Bueno, como ya saben se acerca navidad, y como todos los años cada quien sacará un papel de este frasco y tendrá que darle un regalo a la persona que le toque. -explicó Cora. -empecemos.

-Henry, tu primero por ser el más pequeño de la familia. -Después fue el turno de Mary, David, Emma, Regina, Zelena, Cora y por último leopoldo.

-Todos abran sus papeles. -dijo Cora.

Al abrir la tira de papel algunos sonreían, otros tenían cara de decepción. "Lo que ves, es lo que hay" Pensó Regina mirando el nombre escrito en el papel.

Una vez terminado todo el asunto de los regalos cada quien decidió hacer lo suyo. Leopoldo, David y Mary fueron a trabajar, quedando solo Cora, sus hijas, Emma y Henry.

Cora se acercó a Emma para hacerle una pregunta.

-Emma. -dijo cora.

-¿Que?

-Yo me preguntaba ¿si podrías enseñarles Francia a mis hijas?. -preguntó Cora.

-Claro, con gusto. -contesco Emma con una sonrisa. -Sirve de que Henry y yo nos distraemos.

-Gracias. -dijo cora. Les dire a las chicas.

-Cora espera, un favor -dijo Emma.

-Si, ¿Cual?. -contestó Cora.

-Hoy llega Neal, ¿Lo puedes recibir por mi? No creo estar cuando él llegue. -dijo Emma.

-Claro pequeña, con mucho gusto. -decía Cora. -Pense que llegaria hasta año nuevo.

-No, llega hoy.

 **Gracias por leer mi historia, seguirla o ponerla en favoritos.**

 **Bueno, ¿Con quien les gustaría que saliera Zelena?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola. :p**

 **Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Once Upon A Time.**

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

 **《** _pensamientos de Regina_ **》**

Su madre le había dicho que iría de turismo con su hermana, Emma y Henry. No le gustaba mucho la idea pero ¿qué podía hacer? Decir que no y quedarse en casa todo el día en casa.

-¿Se acordara del beso?. -Pensó.

Había besado a Emma pero fue solo un impulso, estaba borracha no pensó lo que hacía en ese momento.

-Eres una estupida Regina. - Pensó. -Pero se sintió tan bien. -pensó Regina acariciando sus labios.

"No Regina, no pienses en esa cosas, Emma es tu hermanastra, es tu familia" se decía a sí misma Regina caminando por su habitación.

-Pero no de sangre. -decía su subconsciente.

"Pero aun asi es de tu familia, tiene un hijo lo mas seguro es que este casada" decía Regina pensando en voz alta.

-Y... ¿qué tal si no?. -volvía a decir su subconsciente.

Regina fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar que alguien tocaba su puerta.

-¿Puede pasar?. -pregunto se hermana detrás de la puerta.

-Claro, pasa. -dijo Regina.

-¿Qué tanto haces? Emma nos está esperando. -dijo Zelena entrando a la habitación de su hermana.

-Nada, en un momento bajo y nos vamos ¿ok?. -contestó Regina con una sonrisa.

-Si, no tardes. -contestó Zelena saliendo de la habitación.

Regina tardó un par de minutos en arreglarse, cuando bajó al primer piso lo primero que vio fue a Emma que le estaba jugando con Henry. Inmediatamente Emma dejó de hacer lo suyo y volteo a ver a Regina.

-¿Ya nos vamos?. -preguntó Emma.

-Si. -dijeron Regina y Zelena al mismo tiempo.

Los cuatro salieron de la casa en dirección al coche de Emma, el paseo fue tranquilo, Zelena jugaba con henry, y de vez en cuando Emma y Regina compartían miradas.

Fueron a varios lugares primero fueron al monumento de Arco del Triunfo, Que fue mandado a construir por Napoleón para conmemorar su victoria en la Batalla de Austerlitz.

A Regina cada vez le gustaba más el paseo, pasar más tiempo con Emma, ya que Zelena estaba jugando con Henry.

"Esto completamente me ayudará a saber lo que le gusta a Emma, y saber que darle en navidad" pensó Regina.

Después fueron a la Catedral de Notre Dame. Ya era algo tarde y tenían hambre, decidieron hacer una pausa para comer algo y después seguir con su paseo.

Después de comer fueron a la torre eiffel.

Cuando llegaron la primera en romper el silencio fue Zelana.

-Aquí huele a amor. -Dijo Zelena alejándose con Henry dejando a las dos mujeres confundidas.

-Lo siento. -fue Regina la primera en romper el silencio.

-¿De que?. -contestó Emma.

-Por lo de anoche, no debí hacerlo. -dijo Regina mirando hacia otro lado, no quería ver los ojos de Emma.

-No importa, fue lindo. -contestó Emma dándose cuenta de lo ultima que dijo.

"¡Oh, mierda!, que dije" Pensó Emma viendo a la morena. La cara de Regina era un poema.

-¿Que?. -contestó Regina frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada. -Emma agacho la cabeza, le daba pena de mirar a Regina.

-Es mejor que regresemos. -dijo Regina.

-Regina espera. - contestó Emma.

Emma jalo del brazo a Regina acercandola mas a ella, se miraron durante un largo rato hasta que Emma decidió rompió la distancia fundiendo sus labios con los de Regina en un beso. Regina cerró sus ojos sintiendo los labios de la rubia, sintiendo su sabor, posó una mano detrás la nuca de Emma acercandola mas a Ella. El momento fue mágico, tierno y algo sensual a la vez.

Dieron por terminado el beso, cuando la falta de oxígeno fue necesaria.

-Debemos irnos. -dijo Regina sorprendida por lo que acabo de pasar.

-Si.

Regina camino hacia donde se encontraba Zelena y Henry.

-¿Que tal besa?. -Pregunto Zelena acercándose a su hermana.

-¿Que?. -dijo Regina.

-Vamos Regina, ¿Crees que no te vi? Parecían que se iban a tragar. -dijo Zelena soltando una gran risa, llamando la atención de algunas personas.

-¿Vamanos? O prefieres a dormir en la calle esta noche. -contestó Regina secamente

-Sí señora.

El viaje de regreso a casa fue largo, nadie decía nada, Emma conducía, y Regina y Zelena solo se dedicaban a ver por la ventana.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Regina y Zelena entraron encontrándose con un nuevo desconocido.

-Papá. -Grito Henry corriendo en dirección al hombre.

-Henry. -contestó aquel hombre, cargando al pequeño.

-Neal, ellas son Regina y Zelena. -dijo Emma acercándose al hombre. -El es Neal.

-Hola mucho. -Neal saludo a cada mujer. -El gusto es nuestro. -respondió cada mujer saludando a Neal.

-¿Es tu esposo?. -Preguntó Regina con algo de decepción en sus ojos.

-No. Solo es el papá de henry. -contestó Emma viendo como una sonrisa se formaba en los labios de Regina.

 **Bueno, aqui esta el capitulo 5.**

 **Y por fin el beso que tanto esperaban. Okno.**

 **Gracias por leer esta historia, agregarla como favorita o seguirla.**

 **Como siempre, déjenme su opinión en los comentarios.**


End file.
